(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to interactive electronic toys, and more particularly to a uniquely configured sensor and associated electronic circuitry which may be incorporated into interactive electronic toys and games (including dolls and remote controllers such as joysticks) and is operative to produce various visual and/or audible outputs or signal transmissions corresponding to the level/position of the toy relative to a prescribed plane.
There is currently known in the prior art a multitude of interactive electronic toys which are capable of producing a wide variety of visual and/or audible outputs. In the prior art toys, these outputs are typically triggered as a result of the user (e.g., a child) actuating one or more switches of the toy. The switch(es) of the prior art toys are most typically actuated by pressing one or more buttons on the toy, opening and/or closing a door or a hatch, turning a knob or handle, inserting an object into a complimentary receptacle, etc. In certain prior are interactive electronic toys, the actuation of the switch is facilitated by a specific type of movement of the toy. However, in those prior art electronic toys including a motion actuated switch, such switch is typically capable of generating only a single output signal as a result of the movement of the toy.
The present invention provides a uniquely configured sensor and associated electronic circuitry which is particularly suited for use in interactive electronic toys and games, including dolls and remote controllers such a joysticks. The present sensor is specifically configured to generate a multiplicity of different output signal which are a function of (i.e., correspond to) the level/position of the toy relative to a prescribed plane. Thus, interactive electronic toys and games incorporating the sensor and associated electronic circuitry of the present invention are far superior to those known in the prior art since a wide variety of differing visual and/or audible outputs and/or various signal transmissions may be produced simply by varying or altering the level/position of the toy relative to a prescribed plane. For example, the incorporation of the sensor and electronic circuitry of the present invention into an interactive electronic toy such as a spaceship allows for the production of differing visual and/or audible outputs as a result of the spaceship being tilted in a nose-up direction, tilted in a nose-down direction, banked to the left, and banked to the right. As indicated above, the output signals generated by the sensor differ according to the level/position of the sensor relative to a prescribed plane, with the associated electronic circuitry of the present invention being operative to facilitate the production of various visual and/or audible outputs corresponding to the particular output signals generated by the sensor.
If incorporated into a joystick or other remote controller, the present sensor and associated electronic circuitry may be configured to facilitate the production of the aforementioned visual and/or audible outputs, and/or generate radio signals, infrared signals, microwave signals, or combinations thereof which may be transmitted to another device to facilitate the control and operation thereof in a desired manner. The frequency of the radio, infrared, or microwave signals transmitted from the joystick or other remote controller would be variable depending upon the level or position of the same relative to a prescribed plane. Moreover, the present electronic circuitry may be specifically programmed to memorize or recognize a prescribed sequence of movements of the sensor relative to a prescribed plane. More particularly, a prescribed sequence of output signals generated by the sensor corresponding to a prescribed sequence of movements thereof, when transmitted to the electronic circuitry, may be used to access a memory location in the electronic circuitry in a manner triggering or implementing one or more pre-programmed visual and/or audible functions or effects and/or the transmission of various infrared, radio, or microwave signals to another device for communication and/or activation of various functions thereof. These, and other unique attributes of the present invention, will be discussed in more detail below.
The present invention relates generally to a sensor which may be disposed within an interactive electronic device and is operative to generate no output signal when the device resides on a device plane which extends in generally parallel relation to a reference plane. The sensor is further operative to generate at least one output signal when the device is moved to reside on a function plane which extends in non-parallel relation to the reference plane. The device may be moved so as to reside on any one of a multiplicity of function planes which each extend in non-parallel relation to the reference plane, with the sensor being operative to generate a multiplicity of different output signals corresponding to respective ones of the function planes. The present sensor is preferably used in combination with programmable electronic circuitry which is in electrical communication therewith, and programmed to translate the absence of an output signal and any output signals generated by the sensor into respective effects. These effects may comprise visual and/or audible outputs, infrared signals of differing frequencies, radio signals of differing frequencies, microwave signals of differing frequencies, or combinations thereof. Additionally, the electronic circuitry may be programmed to produce a selected effect upon a prescribed sequence of output signals being transmitted thereto from the sensor.
More particularly, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a sensor for use in an interactive electronic device, such as a toy, doll, remote controller or joystick. As indicated above, the present sensor is operative to generate a multiplicity of different output signals corresponding to respective positions of the sensor relative to a plane. In a first embodiment of the present invention, the sensor is a two-axis type and comprises a base mount having a first switch attached thereto. The first switch includes at least two leaf contacts which extend in spaced, generally parallel relation to each other. Movably attached to the base mount is a first actuator of the sensor which is cooperatively engaged to one of the leaf contacts of the first switch. The first actuator normally extends along a first axis and is movable relative thereto from a home position whereat none of the leaf contacts of the first switch contact each other, to a trigger position whereat the leaf contact to which the first actuator is cooperatively engaged contacts at least one other leaf contact of the first switch.
The sensor of the first embodiment further comprises a second switch which is also attached to the base mount. The second switch is identically configured to the first switch and includes at least two leaf contacts extending in spaced, generally parallel relation to each other. Also included in the sensor is a second actuator which is also movably attached to the base mount and is identically configured to first actuator. In this respect, the second actuator is cooperatively engaged to one of the leaf contacts of the second switch and normally extends along a second axis which extends in non-parallel (and preferably perpendicular) relation to the first axis. The second actuator is movable relative to the second axis from a home position whereat none of the leaf contacts of the second switch contact each other, to a trigger position whereat the leaf contact to which the second actuator is cooperatively engaged contacts at least one other leaf contact of the second switch.
The sensor of the first embodiment is configured such that when the first and second axes extend in generally parallel relation to the plane, the first and second actuators are each disposed in the home position resulting in no output signal being generated by the sensor. The movement of the sensor in a manner wherein at least one of the first and second axes extends in non-parallel relation to the plane causes at least one of the first and second actuators to move to the trigger position resulting in at least one output signal being generated by the sensor.
The first and second switches of the sensor of the first embodiment each preferably comprise a center leaf contact which is disposed between a pair of outer leaf contacts. Each of the leaf contacts defines a distal end, with the center leaf contact of each of the first and second switches having a length exceeding those of the outer leaf contacts thereof, such that the distal end the center leaf contact of each of the first and second switches protrudes beyond the distal ends of the remaining leaf contacts in the same switch. The first and second actuators each preferably comprise a first end having a recess formed therein which is sized and configured to receive the distal end of the center leaf contact of a respective one of the first and second switches. The first and second actuators each further comprise a second end having a counter-weight attached thereto, and a central hub which is disposed between the first and second ends and pivotally connected to the base mount via a fastener such as a pivot pin. The distal end of the center leaf contact which is received into the recess of a respective one of the first and second actuators may be provided with a protective sheath which is attached thereto.
As indicated above, the sensor of the first embodiment may be used in combination with electronic circuitry which is in electrical communication therewith and operative to facilitate the production of the aforementioned effects or functions corresponding to the absence of an output signal and respective output signals generated by the sensor and transmitted to the electronic circuitry.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a three-axis sensor which is identically configured to the two-axis sensor of the first embodiment, but further includes a third switch and a third actuator. The third switch, which is attached to the base mount, is identical to the first and second switches and includes at least two leaf contacts extending in spaced, generally parallel relation to each other. The third actuator, which is movably attached to the base mount, is itself identically configured to the first and second actuators, and is cooperatively engaged to one of the leaf contacts of the third switch. The third actuator normally extends along a third axis which extends in non-parallel (and preferably perpendicular) relation to the first and second axes, and movable relative to the third axis from a home position whereat none of the leaf contacts of third switch contact each other to a trigger position whereat the leaf contact to which the third actuator is cooperatively engaged contacts at least one other leaf contact of the third switch.
The sensor of the second embodiment is configured such that when the first and second axes extend in generally parallel relation to the plane simultaneously with the third axis extending in non-parallel (e.g., perpendicular) relation thereto, the first, second and third actuators are each disposed in the home position resulting in no output signal being generated by the sensor. The movement of the sensor of the second embodiment such that at least one of the first and second axes extends in non-parallel relation to the plane causes at least one of the first, second and third actuators to move to the trigger position resulting in at least one output signal being generated by the sensor.
The first and second switches of the sensor of the first embodiment and the first, second and third switches of the sensor of the second embodiment may alternately be configured to include five rather than three leaf contacts. More particularly, the first and second switches of the first embodiment and the first, second and third switches of the second embodiment may each comprise a center leaf contact disposed between two pairs of outer leaf contacts. In this alternative embodiment, it is contemplated that the center leaf contact of each switch will have a length exceeding those of the outer leaf contacts such that the distal end of the center leaf contact protrudes beyond the distal ends of the outer leaf contacts in the same switch. When the alternative five leaf contact switches are employed in the sensor of the first embodiment, the first and second actuators will preferably be cooperatively engaged to the center leaf contact of respective ones the first and second switches. Similarly, when the alternative five leaf contact switches are employed in the sensor of the second embodiment, the first, second and third actuators will preferably be cooperatively engaged to the center leaf contact of respective ones of the first, second and third switches. It is contemplated that the first and second switches of the sensor of the first embodiment and the first, second and third switches of the sensor of the second embodiment may comprise a combination of three and five leaf contact switches.
It is contemplated that the sensor of the present invention may be configured in a manner wherein an initial output signal is generated when the device resides on the device plane which extends in generally parallel relation to the reference plane, with the sensor further generating at least one supplemental output signal differing from the initial output signal when the device is moved to reside on function plane which extends in non-parallel relation to the reference plane. Since the device may be moved so as to reside on any one of a multiplicity of function planes which each extend in non-parallel relation to the reference plane, the sensor would be operative to generate a multiplicity of different supplemental output signals corresponding to respective ones of the function planes. The programmable electronic circuitry used in conjunction with the sensor and in electrical communication therewith would be programmed to translate the initial and supplemental output signals generated by the sensor into respective effects. Indeed, the electronic circuitry may be programmed such that the home or base position of the sensor is achieved when the device resides on the device plane or any one of the function planes, irrespective of whether any of the switches of the sensor ever assumes an open configuration attributable to the corresponding actuator being in its above-described home position.